The overarching concepts and goals of the Regenerative Medicine Training Program (RMTP TL1) are to 1) provide an innovative, integrative and interdisciplinary training program for pre- doctoral and post-doctoral trainees which will leverage a unique and internationally recognized strength of BU, 2) establish an environment that facilitates translational team science interactions with trainees, MD scientists and clinicians, thereby synergistically bridging research strengths with interdisciplinary approaches in regenerative medicine, and 3) catapult BU into the forefront of institutions that are producing scientists with the skills and expertise to fulfill a current and future patient-based need for regenerative medicine. The objectives of our training program also align precisely with the general Boston University CTSI (BU CTSI) goals and with the strong emphasis on regenerative medicine at Boston University School of Medicine, as well as to further the mission of NCATS of expediting personalized medicine and the discovery and delivery of drugs to market. The RMTP will provide support for 3 pre-doctoral and 2 post- doctoral trainees each year, totaling 27 pre-doctoral and 18 post-doctoral trainees supported for the duration of the program, with each trainee participating for two years. Accepted trainees will be outstanding students/postdocs and selected based on grades/productivity, quality of the proposal, likely to pursue careers in academic regenerative medicine, highly motivated, energetic, and well-prepared for the curriculum. The curriculum will be competency-based and include rigorous training in didactic and laboratory based concepts and technology. An extensive and individualized mentoring plan will be implemented for each trainee that will included both scientific as well career development guidance. We fully anticipate that under the vision of ?todays trainees are the teachers of tomorrow?, the RMTP will generate a continual influx of research and clinical leaders in the stem cell/regenerative medicine field who will make significant contributions resulting in the realization of its full medical potential. We seek to retain a major portion of our trainees, both in our own program and elsewhere, as investigators and mentors in regenerative medicine. Success of the RMTP will be based on the ability to increase the pipeline of well-trained scientists who continue their research in regenerative medicine, the number and quality of their publications, and leadership positions they assume in both industry and academic environments.